A Marked Victim
by MConanfan0327
Summary: A serial killer known as The Marker is prowling through the streets of Tokyo leaving no evidence behind. Though The Marker's latest victim survived leaving his friends up against The Marker. Will the victim's friends stop and catch The Marker? Or will The Marker succeed in getting away from his crimes? Rated T due to implied rape and murder.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N(Please read!): Warnings: This story does contain an OC and those who do not like reading stories with an OC, please don't get discouraged with reading this story because of an OC. I, myself, particularly dislike OC's but this OC is necessary for the story. The only purpose of this OC is to analyze information of the case and perhaps bring about some conclusions. This OC will NOT be paired with any characters. **

**The first two chapters will be featuring my OC and the KnB cast will not be featured until the third chapter well kind of, you'll see when you read it. **

**The main pairing will be AkaKuro/AkashiXKuroko, guyXguy,so if you don't like it , then don't read. There is implied rape(no scenes) and there is protective GoM in the story as well. This is my First KnB fanfiction so please be nice and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kuroko no Basuke in any way.**

* * *

Brown eyes gazed at the sky, through the window, watching as grey dull clouds slowly rolled across the blue sky. It's as if Mother Nature were attempting to show this town her sympathy or perhaps pity due to the occurring awful and terrifying crimes. Devastating crimes are in need of much mourning.

The owner of those brown eyes, detective Wakahisa Daisuke, whom is his early thirties, dressed in a brown suit, with short dark brown hair and sporting a small moustache, looked down at the case files in his hands. He heaved a sigh. Wakahisa glared at the files wanting them to burn into ashes in his hands so he can then take the ashes outside and let the wind carry them far from this land. Wakahisa wanted nothing to do with this case but his wishes went unheard. He was assigned to the case because supposedly he would not be affected emotionally as much compared to others.

Emotionally affected, heh… Of course he was, this case is brutal. He just could not believe anyone would do this but yet there is someone out there who is twisted enough to do this. Wakahisa gazed out the window once more recalling all of the information so far regarding this case.

Some bastard, who is suspected as a male for the chances a female doing these crimes is impossible, would rape then kill his victims. The Marker, the name he and the police dubbed the unknown culprit, would carve a line with an 'X' on the right of it on his victims' right cheek. The Marker would then leave his victims' battered, bruised and naked body somewhere in the public. What made this case so revolting was The Marker's type of victim, teenage boys.

The eight victim appeared last week. Wakahisa slammed his fist down on his desk startling some of his co-workers, he ignored them. This case is so frustrating. Every lead they had ran off into a dead end and The Marker left absolutely no evidence at all. Wakahisa along with the rest of the police were following a cold case.

The Marker left neither evidence nor clues at all. The motive, exactly how this was planned- if he randomly picked his prey or if chose them purposely, if the latter, then how? - the number of lives he plans to take, how he manages to take his victims and release them into the public without any witnesses, or why is Tokyo the city he's committing these crimes or if he plans to commits these crimes in another city, all was unknown.

To top it all off, the media has been going crazy about this and now the city is in a panic! The media and parents began complaining it was the police's fault. Wakahisa grimaced at the thought. The police was not at fault, the fault entirely belonged to The Marker who without a doubt was building an ego off this.

Wakahisa snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his phone vibrate indicating a call. He slipped his the modern gray phone out of his breast pocket and answered without glancing at the caller I.D. "Hello, this is detective Wakahisa speaking."

"Hello Wakahisa-san. This is Doctor Sato from Mori Hospital. I called to inform you I received a certain patient." A male voice said.

"Please tell me how this certain patient pertains to me, Sato-san?" An annoyed tone was evident in Wakahisa's voice. He was busy with the case and was not in the mood to be told useless information.

Sato's voice dropped to a near whisper causing Wakahisa to bury his brows in confusion. "Well, this certain patient is alive and he, um, bears the mark of The Marker." (The public as well knew the culprit by the name of The Marker). At the words, Wakahisa's brown eyes widened in shock. Useless information be damned, this was a lead! "What?!" His voice boomed throughout the room causing the few dozens of people inside to stare at him as if he were an obedient dog turned wild. He couldn't care less.

"Yes, although I do not know his name." The doctor's voice sounded startled and nervous at the sudden change of volume.

"I'll be right there." With that, Wakahisa promptly ended his call and slipped his phone back into his breast pocket. He dashed out of the office with a victorious grin leaving many persons blinking in confusion.

Wakahisa exited the building and quickly entered his silver car. He stepped on the pedal, driving his way towards the hospital. Finally, there is a lead. One of The Marker's victims' lived and the boy can tell the police who exactly has been committing these horrific crimes. His grin dropped as soon as realization hit him. _Hard_. This was the ninth victim, meaning the police failed to protect yet another citizen and the boy had to forever remember the terrifying event. The boy was the only victim who survived.

After fifteen minutes, Wakahisa finally reached the hospital. He rushed in surprising the lady sitting in the receptionist area; he quickly walked towards her and asked her for Sato. His voice sounded urgent hinting the message he wanted it done fast. The fairly young lady understood.

Wakahisa drummed his pale fingers against the smooth marble counter, his patience running dry. "Detective Wakahisa, I presume?" A male voice came from behind him. Wakahisa turned around facing a male with light brown hair around his mid-forties.

"Yes, and you are Sato-san if I'm right?" He replied.

The doctor just nodded then started walking in another direction. Wakahisa followed. The duo continued to walk in silence for three minutes before stopping in front of a closed door. Sato placed a hand on the doorknob. "Here is the patient. He is currently sleeping at the moment." With that said, Sato opened the door revealing the patient inside.

* * *

**Thank y'all for reading. I'm really excited for this story. I've already written the next three chapters, I'm almost done with the fifth chapter. Please review!**

**-MConanfan0327**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Mentions of murder, implied rape, protective GoM, the main pairing is AkaKuro(guyXguy), OC**

**Note: When I'm writing Midorima, I'm adding -san for the father and for Shintarou I am not going to add -san.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

The door opened slowly revealing a boy around the age of sixteen lying in the white hospital bed. Wakahisa walked towards the bed to get a clearer view of the boy. The boy had a small build, skinny and around 168 centimeters tall. The boy had pale skin and cyan coloured hair.

Wakahisa directed his gaze towards the boy's right cheek where, without a doubt, laid The Marker's symbol of the damn line and an 'X'. Wakahisa directed his gaze from the boy towards Sato who was staring at the boy with pity in his eyes.

"When was he admitted?" Wakahisa's question seemed to snap the doctor back to reality for he straightened his posture even more than it already was.

"He was admitted around two hours prior from when I called you," Sato acknowledges the series of questions about to be delivered to him so he continued, "He was founded by a young couple in the park, they discovered he was still breathing and they called for an ambulance immediately. He arrived and we took care to his injuries. Unfortunately, we have no idea who this boy is therefore we do not have his medical records with us at the moment. I called you knowing you were on the case and you could help us with identifying his person."

Wakahisa gave a nod in in response. "I see." He said processing everything in head. Though the first thing he must do is figure out whom exactly the boy is. His right hand reached for his phone but it never reached due to a distracting booming voice out in the hallway. "Where is he? Where is the victim of that damned criminal?"

Upon hearing a sigh from Sato, Wakahisa glanced at the doctor with an eyebrow rose inquiring the identity of who was yelling.

"That's Midorima-san, one of the doctors in this hospital. He has a son around the age of this boy." Sato glanced at the cyan-coloured hair boy lying in the bed, adding the last sentence.

_No wonder why there is an anxious tone in the yelling voice_, Wakahisa thought. The duo heard rapid footsteps heading their way. A tall man in his late thirties with dark green hair, black square glasses, and a white lab coat on appeared at the doorway. Wakahisa concluded this man was Midorima-san.

Sato pointed at the unconscious boy. "The patient there is the victim."

Wakahisa looked at Midorima-san to observe his reaction. None of it was what he expected. Midorima-san's body froze, his glasses slid halfway down his nose, his green eyes widened incredibly, his facial expression morphed into one of shock. It took a few moments for Midorima-san to recompose himself.

"Sato-san, please bring me a form. I'll personally fill it out for him." Midorima-san asked his voice much calmer than before.

Without thinking, Wakahisa and Sato blurted out in unison, "Eh? You know who this boy is?"

The green-haired doctor strides towards the boy and nodded. "Yes. The boy's name is Kuroko Tetsuya. He is one of my son's friends." At that moment, Wakahisa realized this became more personal for the green-haired doctor.

Sato looked stunned at the statement before he nodded. "I'll be right back." Sato proceeded to exit but stopped when Midorima-san spoke, "Yes and can you bring the forms concerning his injuries of this visit? I'll be in charge of this patient."

The last statement displeased the older doctor. Sato turned his head to face the younger doctor. "But sir-" Sato was cut off by the icy glare sent by Midorima-san. Sato bowed his head. "Yes sir." He hurriedly exited.

Wakahisa watched the interaction between the two doctors and felt the tension that fell into the air. _Midorima-san holds some power_, Wakahisa thought.

A cold stare captured Wakahisa's attention. "May I ask who your person is and what business do you have with this patient?" Wakahisa winced at the dark tone of the other.

"Ah, excuse me from delaying from introducing myself. I'm detective Wakahisa Daisuke. I'm assigned to the case of The Marker." He stared straight into the eyes of the doctor. He stared at dark green eyes swirling in fury.

Midorima-san lifted his chin as if he was looking down at him. "Hmp." The doctor grunted. Wakahisa's eye twitched in annoyance. "If you police just did your job then none of this would have ever happened to Tetsuya-kun or any of the other boys."

Wakahisa resisted the urge to retort back; instead he put a calm expression on. The only reason he stopped his tongue was due to him remembering Sato's words, _"He has a son around the age of this boy."_ It was only natural Midorima-san would act like this. He's just a worried parent after all.

"This is a troublesome case with no evidence. But now we have a lead," Wakahisa glanced down at Kuroko ignoring the look of disapproval he received from the doctor. "Though I would like to get into contact with his parents and in-"

"I will inform his parents. Don't think you'll be able to meet them, they are currently working overseas." Midorima-san cut him off glaring at him.

It was Wakahisa's turn to give a look of disapproval. "What? Does he live alone?" the doctor merely just nodded and raised a hand disallowing him to speak.

"Yes, a poor choice but the family is stubborn so just let it be." Wakahisa was about to argue but nearing footsteps notified them of Sato's return.

"Sir, I brought them." Sato stood at the doorway with two clipboards with papers attached to them. Sato entered and handed to Midorima-san. Midorima-san took them, muttered a soft 'thank you' and placed one on top of the flipping the papers up reading intently at the contents.

Brown eyes observed Midorima-san as he looked away from the papers and at Kuroko. A look of disgust was evident in the dark green eyes but it was not aimed at Kuroko. Wakahisa safely assumed it was aimed towards The Marker and the injuries he caused. Midorima-san started to mutter under his breath but was loud enough for him and Sato to hear him. "Raped, a deep gash in the abdomen and on the left shoulder near the collar bone, a broken right arm, a deep cut on the right cheek, several cuts and bruises littered throughout his body varying in size and a severe burn on the left thigh. It's a miracle he's still alive."

A miracle indeed. Wakahisa recalled the injuries of the other victims and compared them to Kuroko's. The injuries of all nine victims varied, perhaps it was due to the victim's difference of resistance.

Wakahisa pulled out his miniature notebook and a bold pen. "Excuse me, Midorima-san." Midorima-san snapped his head towards the detective raising his eyebrows silently giving him permission to speak. "Can you please tell me what you know of Kuroko-kun?" Wakahisa needed to do this; he needed to know if there is any connection between Kuroko and the other eight victims.

Those green eyes remained hard and cold. Midorima-san pulled out his cell phone out from an inside pocket in his lab coat. "I'll call my son. I'd prefer you talk to him about Tetsuya-kun. He, without a doubt, knows more about him than I."

Wakahisa nodded at the logic and waited patiently for Midorima-san to make the call.

* * *

**A/N: Y'all probably guessed it was Kuroko from the start, well, I promise to y'all that there is a reason why Kuroko was picked. Well, Midorima and Takao makes an appearance next chapter. Yay! Thank you for reading and following and liking. Please review!**

**Thank you 'Empress's Tainted Lips' for reviewing.**

**-MConanfan0327.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: OC, implied rape, mentions of murder, guyXguy pairing, protective GoM, ooc(I feel like Midorima might be ooc, I don't know, I love the tsundere personality but he's kind of hard to write. don't forget that this is my first KnB fanfic)**

**Pairing:AkaKuro**

**Note: Midorima Shintarou:Midorima, Midorima Akio:Midorima-san**

**Disclaimer:I don't need to repeat myself,I do not own KnB.**

* * *

Midorima grabbed his water-bottle and felt refreshed as the cold water trickled down his parched throat. After drinking the necessary amount of water he placed his bottle back on the bench noticing his phone vibrating next to his lucky item, a stuffed rabbit. Midorima looked at the caller I.D, his eyes slightly widened. _Why would his father be calling?_ He accepted the call and moved to the quieter section of the gym. He currently is in basketball practice.

"Hello father. Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I need you to come to the hospital. Now." His father commanded.

Midorima pushed his glasses up. "Is there something wrong, nanodayo?" He was not one to disobey his father but he was curious.

"You'll see when you get here." With that the line went dead.

Midorima stared at the phone for a second, and then he grabbed his lucky item and headed for the locker room. Unfortunately (for him), Takao spotted him and he bounced towards him with a grin. "Where do you think you're going, Shin-chan?"

"Leaving. My presence is needed somewhere else." He briefly replied.

Takao pouted. "Your former captain summoning you again?"

Midorima shook his head and continued towards the locker room. "No, but my father is."

Takao furrowed his brows. "You're father? Why would your father call you during practice?" The duo entered the locker room and Midorima went to his locker then glanced at Takao who stood there with his arms crossed.

"I have no idea but he sounded urgent. It's not like I'm worried or anything. I'm just going to check."

Another grin appeared. "Tsundere~! Anyways, I'll go with you." At that, Midorima looked at Takao who already was changing back into his school uniform.

Midorima narrowed his eyes at him. "There's no need."

After putting his shirt on, Takao looked at Midorima with the grin still plastered on his face. "Awe, come on. Don't be like that Shin-chan. I'm curious and besides that creep is still on the loose so it would be better to go with another person rather than alone."

Takao's grin grew wider at Midorima's answer. "Fine, just this once though."

The duo walked out of the locker room in their school uniform leaving the basketball team confused and irritated. Takao called out to the coach telling him something urgent came up so they need to leave for the rest of the day. The two hurried out of the gym before they can be held back and interrogated. They left the basketball team inside very annoyed.

After a brief round of janken, Midorima of course won so Takao found himself pulling the pull cart. He glanced at the green-haired teen behind his shoulder. "So did Oha Asa say anything about this?" Takao asked in attempt to start a conversation and well, he's curious.

"Oha Asa did say Cancers will hear unexpected news. Though, it never mentioned if the news is supposed to be good or bad." Midorima replied, placing the stuffed rabbit in his lap and began tapping his fingers.

"Hmm. So what do you think Shin-chan? Do you think the unexpected news is going to be good or bad?" Takao could not deny it; he is interested and awfully curious.

Taped fingers pushed glasses upward. "Don't make a fool out of me. Of course it's going to be bad. Oha Asa predicted terrible luck with Cancers and Aquarius today. Knowing that, of course the news is going to be bad."

Takao sighed and muttered under his breath. "Don't say it like you're proud of it."

A comfortable silence rested between the two as they made their way towards the hospital. After ten peaceful minutes, they finally reached their destination. Takao placed the cart in a special spot behind the hospital where Midorima-san gave them permission to use. Takao and Midorima made their way to the front and entered Mori Hospital. Midorima walked to the receptionist and said, "My father please," Before walking to the waiting area. Takao followed.

They hardly had to wait for long as someone called Midorima's name. They turned their heads to see Midorima's father Akio and accompanying him was a rather short man wearing a suit with dark brown hair and an unkempt moustache. The two teens stood to greet the two adults. "Hello father." Midorima greeted first.

"Hello Midorima-san." Takao greeted second.

Midorima-san looked at the two teens and nodded. "Hello Shintarou and Takao-kun. Although, it's a surprise to see you here Takao-kun buts it's good to see you."

Takao casually slung an arm around Midorima's shoulder ignoring his look of annoyance. He grinned. "The same. Of course I came. Shin-chan said Oha Asa predicted bad news for Cancers today, so I came to help him through it, whatever it is."

"Oha Asa?" The man next to Midorima-san asked.

"My son here," Midorima-san gestured towards his son, "is a firm believer of Oha Asa, which would explain the stuffed rabbit. Unfortunately, Oha Asa's prediction is true. The news is not in any way good. I'm sorry Shintarou." Takao's grin dropped and Midorima sent his father a questioning glance.

The doctor suddenly started walking. The two teens and one adult followed the doctor. "By the way you two, this man here is detective Wakahisa Daisuke."

"Hello."

Takao and Midorima sent each other a confused glance. Midorima cleared his throat. "Detective?" The silent question of 'why is there a detective?' did not go unnoticed.

"You will see his reason for being here very soon," Was the doctor's response. Midorima did pry any farther, trusting his father.

After a minute of silence, the four reached a door. The doctor once again muttered an apology before opening the door. The two adults entered the room first delaying the two teens from seeing the center of the room. The two teens entered the room abut only managed to get a foot inside the room before their bodies froze at the sight of the invisible basketball player.

"Kuroko!" Midorima was the first one to react as he forced his body to move closer towards his former teammate.

"…Hey Shin-chan, look at his right cheek. Isn't that…?" Takao pointed out, his voice trembling. He was unable to finish his last sentence, the possibility of _that_ was too great.

Midorima forced his gaze towards Kuroko's right pale cheek. Upon seeing the mark on the innocent cheek, Midorima's left hand gripped the stuffed white rabbit to the point his knuckles turned white. Midorima turned around and face the door preventing the occupants in the room from seeing the rage in his green eyes. "Excuse me. I need to make a call." Midorima said calmly though, if not a bit strained and angry.

Midorima left the room and went further down the hallway taking his phone out. Akashi definitely would not be happy.

* * *

**A/N:Thank you for reading. I hope y'all enjoyed. Please Review.**

**Thank you 'Awesomeangel', 'Another Observer of the World', 'OnLyMinO' and 'guest' for reviewing. **

**'Awesome Angel': Well if you ask questions like that it could ruin the mystery(I mean no offense at all) but to answer your question, yes he's innocent. **

**'Another observer of the world': Thank you and I believe this would continue to get more interesting given how I even came up with this, but that's your opinion if it gets more interesting or not. Yeah the poor criminal will suffer.**

**'OnLyMinO': Umm, Shintarou does not have a son, he's the son instead.**

**'guest': Thank you very much and I will.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The warnings are all said in the first three chapters. Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Like always and would never change, I do Not own KnB.**

* * *

"Shintarou. Would you care to explain to me why you called? Especially during practice." Akashi's voice did not sound amused. Midorima silently gulped.

"Akashi, you need to come to Tokyo this instant."

"Who do you think you are, ordering me around like that?"

"Kuroko is in the hospital." Midorima blurted out. There was no point in beating around the bushes, especially with Akashi.

There was a silence. "What happened?" Akashi demanded causing Midorima to grip the poor stuffed rabbit tighter than he already was.

"…"

"Shintarou." Akashi cooed out his name, his voice sounded more dangerous and harsh.

Midorima only said two words, "The Marker."

A pregnant pause was heard. Midorima could assume a storm was brewing inside of Akashi as he heard snips of scissors in the background. Yes, a storm, a storm waiting impatiently to be released.

"When did this happen?" Akashi finally spoke, his voice emotionless but with a hint of anger.

"I assume he was admitted to the hospital earlier today given the fact I just learned about this a minute ago. When the assault was committed, I do not know. I could only assume it only happened in the last couple of days given that Kuroko is still alive." Midorima explained pushing his glasses up.

"I see. I'll be leaving now. I'll call Atsushi. I expect you to call Daiki and Ryouta about this and take care of Tetsuya as well until I get there." The line went dead.

Well that went better than expected, Midorima thought. Then again, Akashi is known to be calm even in startling situations unlike the two idiots he needed to call. Midorima contemplated on which idiot he should call first. Kise is going to cry and be loud while Aomine is going to curse and be loud and angry. Perhaps he should not tell it was due to The Marker.

Midorima's taped fingers dialed a familiar number. He cautiously placed the phone near his ear. "Yo, Midorima. You need something?" Aomine's deep voice asked as soon as he answered.

"Aomine. What are you doing at the moment?" Midorima asked impatiently.

"Actually at basketball practice. Why?"

"Well, you need to come to Mori Hospital this instant. Bring along Momoi if you wish."

"Hah? Why should I go? You gotta give a reason." There was an annoyed tone on the other line.

Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose. He really did not want to tell the ace this. "We'll be visiting Kuroko." Midorima quickly pulled the phone away from his left ear. Despite his actions he could perfectly hear the ace's loud voice.

"What?! What happened to Tetsu? Why is he in the-" Midorima cut him off before he could continue any further.

"You'll understand when you come." He ended the call before Aomine got a chance to protest. He knew that would get the dark skinned player to come. Next is Kise. Midorima dialed Kise's number hearing it ring for a bit before…

"Midorimacchi! It's a surprise for you to call me. Is there something wrong? Wait, is it possible? Is it possible that you called me because you missed me? You missed me ~! If you want, I can come over later and…" The cheery blond started to rant. The ace shooter decided to cut him off.

"I do not miss you. I-"

"Tsundere ~" Kise interrupted.

"Tch. I am not. I called you because I need you to come to Mori Hospital."

"Eh? Why?"

The ace shooter felt a small headache. "Because Akashi said so."

"Akashicchi did? Okay then, I'll go but why the hospital?" Kise questioned, the volume of his voice increasing at every word.

"You'll understand when you get here."

"Eh? Midorimacchi, you're already there?"

Taped fingers ended the call before the conversation (a series of questions) continued. He put his in his back pocket and calmly walked back into the room where Kuroko laid unconscious. Takao noticed him. "Shin-chan, your back. Who did you call?"

Midorima stared at his teammate, never letting his gaze fall on Kuroko. "Don't state the obvious. I called Akashi."

At this, Takao blinked. "Your former captain? Why?"

Ignoring the question, Midorima directed his gaze at his father. "When will Kuroko wake up?"

The scratch of a pen against paper ceased to a stop and Midorima-san looked up at his son, then he looked at Kuroko. "Considering his injuries, Tetsuya-kun is both physically and mentally exhausted. I could only assume a day or two."

"A day or two?!" The detective cried out in disbelief. This caused the doctor's dark green eyes to glare at the detective.

"Yes, I believe that is expected. The boy had to go through an awful and traumatizing experience which you the police failed to prevent. This case cannot wait till one or two days, so I believe you should start doing your work instead of stalling the case any longer, detective." Midorima and Takao winced at the doctor's dark voice. Sure, they heard Midorima-san angry but never this angry and dark.

Detective Wakahisa's shoulders trembled in rage but soon recomposed himself. He was a professional and needed to act like one. He faced Midorima, bringing his pen closer to the paper of his notebook. "Midorima-kun, can you please tell me about Kuroko-kun?"

Midorima pushed his glasses up once more and shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm the least capable to tell you that."

Wakahisa's head throbbed. "I beg your pardon? But what do you mean 'least capable'?"

"Yeah, what do you mean Shin-chan? I thought you two were close." Takao interrupted.

"Exactly what I mean. And we are not friends, we just respect each other, that's all." Midorima replied.

Takao let out a soft chuckle. "Stop being such a tsundere. You're close with him."

"I am not. We are not close. He's a type A which does not bode well with a type B like me. By the way Wakahisa-keiji, the people you should ask this would be Aomine and Akashi."

"Then, where can I go to meet them?" Wakahisa asked, forcing his voice to keep calm.

"Don't worry. They're on their way now. Aomine would be here first so you can ask him when he gets here. How about we wait in the waiting area for them?" Midorima honestly did not want to be in this room any longer.

The doctor left in another direction and the three made their way to the waiting area to wait.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing, I appreciate it very much, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**Thank you 'OnLyMinO', 'Empress's Tainted Lips', 'black rose', 'Me Loving This', 'Slytherinserpent23', and 'Another Observer of the World' for reviewing the last chapter.**

**'OnLyMinO': I guess you can consider this and AU if you want and for your last question, sorry but I can't answer that.**

**'Black Rose': haha, sorry, you just got to love and hate the cliffhangers.**

**'Empress's Tainted lips': Akashi sort of made his appearance but yes Akashi would definitely would do something.**

**'Me Loving This' and 'Slytherinserpent23': Thank you. **

**'Another Observer of the World': Yeah, I figured Akashi would not appreciate being told the news any later. And for Seirin, they'll be appearing very soon perhaps the sixth, maybe. I do think Kuroko's awakening will probably be interesting. Thank you.**

**-MConanfan0327.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:Everything been said in earlier chapters but there are two more. Beware of foul language(courtesy of Aomine) and this whole thing is not edited(I'm terrible at it, I need a beta...)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own KnB.  
**

* * *

Aomine ran as fast as his legs can take him, ignoring Momoi's protest behind him. He pushed people out of his way as he stormed down the sidewalk ignoring the shouts of "Hey!" and grumbles of "Teenagers these days". He could not care less, Kuroko is in the hospital and that was the only thing that mattered.

Aomine's fist clenched. That Oha Asa freak better be prepared for a punch to the face. How dare he not tell him Kuroko's condition! Kuroko is his shadow, his best friend, dammit. He deserved to know.

After ten minutes of running, Aomine stopped at the entrance of Mori Hospital, panting. He stood there for a few moments to regain his breath and allow his heart beat to drop to a regular pace. As soon as his breathing returned to normal, he placed his right leg in front of him about to walk in the hospital when a large white paper made fan made contact against his temple. The force of the blow caused Aomine to stumble, falling to the ground.

Dark blue eyes looked up at the culprit, he growled, "What the hell was that for, Satsuki?"

Momoi looked down at him puffing her cheeks her hands at her hips, her right hand holding the large fan. "Mou! Don't run off like that Dai-kun!" She complained. Momoi looked at the building her best friend ran off to before questioning him. "Why did you come here?"

Aomine shrugged as he pulled himself up from the ground. "That Oha Asa freak told me to come here."

Momoi blinked. "Midorin did? Why?"

Aomine stared at the entrance of the hospital as if it were taunting him. "Tetsu's a patient." He closed his eyes in attempt to calm himself.

"Ehh?! Tetsu-kun is?" Momoi wailed placing her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Yeah and I'm about to find out why." Aomine muttered and this time, without the distraction of a paper fan, Aomine entered the hospital; Momoi following closely behind.

Aomine caught eye of green. He turned his head to fully see the green-coloured hair with his basketball partner Takao and some stranger. Aomine picked up his speed as he beelines towards the ace shooter.

Before Midorima realized Aomine's presence, Aomine's fist clenched the collar of Midorima's uniform pulling him so they are face-to-face. "Where's Tetsu? What the hell happened to him?" Aomine yelled at him.

If Midorima felt any fear of the angry ace, his facial expression did not acknowledge it. Instead, Midorima narrowed his eyes at Aomine, removed Aomine's hands off his collar and straightened his uniform. "Kuroko is currently in a coma in one of the rooms. But before anything, Aomine, Momoi, this is detective Wakahisa Daisuke." He gestured at the man next to him before turning to face the detective. "Wakahisa-keiji, the ganguro here is Aomine Daiki and the young lady is Momoi Satsuki." Midorima finished introducing.

The three nodded at each other before Momoi spoke up, "Wait, why is there a detective here Midorin?"

Wakahisa opened his mouth to speak but Midorima cut him off. "We'll tell you later but first, Wakahisa-keiji would like to ask you some questions Aomine."

At this point Aomine was utterly confused. He pointed at himself. _Why would the detective question him?_ It's not like he did anything wrong, hell he did not even know what happened. "Me?" He received a nod from both Midorima and Wakahisa. Wakahisa eagerly stepped forward closer to Aomine, his hands itching to write something in the journal.

"I would like for you to tell me about Kuroko-kun."

Blue eyes widened. "About Tetsu?"

"Yes."

Aomine scratched the back of his head. The man wanted information about Kuroko, but exactly what is he supposed to tell the detective?

Catching the hint, Wakahisa asked his first question. "What is Kuroko-kun's personality like?"

"Uh, he's polite, quiet, emotionless, er, blunt no make that very blunt and he has no sense of humor." Aomine listed, Wakahisa writing every word.

"So, I take it that he would be considered more of an introvert than an extrovert?" Wakahisa asked. He looked up to find Aomine staring at him as if he suddenly started growing flowers on his head.

"Are you kidding me? Of course, he's an introvert. I really doubt he can be an extrovert with that low presence of his."

Wakahisa blinked. "Low presence?"

Aomine placed his hands behind his head. "Yeah. Unlike a normal person he has weak presence which makes it difficult to notice him. He almost gave me a heart attack more times than I can count."

"Except me! I can notice him perfectly fine." Takao commented in the background cheerfully but was dutifully ignored.

Wakahisa slowly nodded a bit confused. He made sure to mark it as important. "Next question then, what is Kuroko-kun's favorite food?"

"Vanilla milkshake" was the immediate response from Aomine, Momoi, and Midorima.

"Eh? But that is not-" Aomine cut him off. "He barely eats food, that's his favorite." Wakahisa moved on.

"Does he play any sports?"

"Basketball." The three plus Takao immediately answered.

"Which high school does he currently intend?"

"Seirin and he is on the basketball team there as well." Aomine answered.

"Which middle school and elementary school did he intend?"

"He attended Teiko middle school. I don't know which elementary school though."

"Does he have any enemies?"

"Other than all of the people who almost had a heart attack because of him, no, not that I or we know of."

"Is he in a relationship?" Wakahisa asked, his eyes locked on the journal.

"He is in a relationship." This time, Midorima answered.

"Can you tell me the name of who he is dating?"

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuro." Midorima answered.

Wakahisa repeated the name, writing it down. He had heard of the kid. He's the son of the wealthy and powerful Akashi Company. Wakahisa blinked as he realized something. "Kuroko-kun is gay?"

Wakahisa felt three glares boring into him. The senders of those glares were no other than Midorima, Aomine and Momoi. Aomine spoke up and straightened his posture, allowing him to look more intimidating. "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" A threat was underlined in the question.

"N-no." He really did not have a problem with it, it just surprised him. He coughed, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Um, next question, does he have any pets?"

Momoi's eyes sparkled at the question. "He does. He has a dog and his name is Tetsuya number two but we all just call him Nigou. He looks like Tetsu-kun." She rambled in delight.

"Yeah and the thing peed in my cart." Midorima muttered under his breath. This made Takao laugh out loud; the laugh was slightly forced out but it went unnoticed. "No wonder why you were cleaning the cart that one day with an angry look."

The detective opened his mouth to speak before the teens get further off topic. Unfortunately he was interrupted by Aomine. "Enough questions. What happened to Tetsu? Why is he in a coma? And why are you asking me all these questions?"

Detective Wakahisa opened his mouth again but was interrupted once more but this time by Midorima, who pushed his glasses up. "Everything will be answered later Ahomine."

"You-"

"We'll wait till Akashi arrives so explanations can be done at one time and so he can control you lot."

"Hah? Control us?" Aomine's face scrunched up in confusion, he had a terrible feeling.

Midorima looked at Aomine as if it were obvious. "Yes, to control you Ahomine and that other idiot Kise. Akashi will not really have to control Murasakibara since without a doubt; his reaction will be calm, well calmer than you two."

"Then whatever happened must be terrible. How long will it take Akashi to get here?" Momoi asked, her voice quiet but loud enough so they can hear her.

"Hmp. Yes and I don't like it. Well considering the fact that Akashi lives in Kyoto and Murasakibara lives in Akita, I estimate around two hours. So while we wait, think it would be wise to answer the questions." Midorima stated.

Aomine sighed and sat down in one the chairs in the waiting room. Everyone followed, sitting near each other. Wakahisa scanned through the newly written contents in his notebook deciding on which question should he ask next. Once he finally decided on a question they heard a yell. "Miodorimacchi!"

A blond teen ran towards them. Wakahisa blinked recognizing the teen as Kise Ryouta, the model. The only reason why Wakahisa recognized him was because of his teenage daughter and her best friend, who are huge fans of the model. _But why would the model be here?_

Kise stopped at the group and blinked. "Eh? Aominecchi and Momoicchi, you're here too? So Akashicchi really did call us here. But why the hospital though?"

Aomine glanced at Midorima. "You didn't tell him, did you?" Midorima replied by shaking his head in confirmation.

"Didn't tell me what?" Kise curiously asked. His answer was replied with silence. "Tell me!" Kise cried out.

Finally Momoi spoke up. "Tetsu-kun is a patient here."

It took a few seconds for Kise to process what he just heard. "EHHH? Kurokocchi is? What happened to Kurokocchi?" Kise cried frantically.

Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes muttering, "This is exactly why I did not tell him." Takao shook his head. "For once, I actually agree with your logic Shin-chan."

"Excuse me Kise-kun, but what is your relationship with Kuroko-kun?" Wakahisa managed to ask the model. Kise's attention snapped towards the detective, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" The model asked with slight suspicion.

Wakahisa internally groaned at all the introductions. "I'm Detective Wakahisa. And my daughter is… a fan."

Kise let out an "oh" before he grinned proudly. "kurokocchi and I were best friends in middle school-"

Aomine snorted. "Yeah, right. He's my best friend."

"And he was my instructor!" Kise continued ignoring Aomine.

Wakahisa did not miss a beat with writing the last bit of information. "Instructor? For what exactly?"

"Basketball of course. We were all on the same team back in middle school including Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi. All in first sting though. Though Midorimacchi's partner there was not.

"Wait a minute. Why is there a detective?" Kise rambled, his brows burrowed in confusion.

Before any teens could interrupt him, Wakahisa spoke, "Everything will be answered in due time, so please don't worry." Wakahisa promised. Kise just nodded, unsure of what to say.

Abruptly, Midorima stood; all eyes focused on him. "Midorimacchi? What are you…?" Kise trailed off as Midorima placed a hand in the air. "I'll be back. We have a little less than two hours till Akashi arrives. I'm going to buy Kuroko his lucky item."

"You're worried after all." Takao commented.

Midorima glared at Takao. "I'm not worried."

"I can't believe you're still managing to be a tsundere. Well then, I'll go with you." Takao said following a grumbling Midorima out of the hospital, leaving everyone else waiting for Murasakibara and Akashi while the detective continued to ask question and the teens continued to answer.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review, they are very appreciated. This chapter is long and no Akashi... But I'm sure the next chapter is longer though. I promise y'all that Akashi _will_ appear in the next chapter.**

**Thank you 'Another Observer of the World', 'OnLyMinO', 'Slytherinserpent23','EvilTsukiMarionete', and 'AKire05' for reviewing.**

******'OnLyMinO': Yeah it was... I can't say but Seirin will know soon.**

**********'Slytherinserpent23': Yes, poor Kuroko, I am actually starting to feel bad about writing Kuroko like this but oh well. Thank you.**

**************'EvilTsukiMarionete':Oh yes he will.**

******************'Another Observer of the World':Thank you, I hope it would continue being interesting. I could read your review perfectly fine so don't worry. **

******************AKire05':Thank you, your review made me very happy. Kagami certainly won't let Kuroko die.(More like I can't kill of kuroko).**

**********************-MConanfan0327.**


	6. Chapter 6

A dangerous aura radiated off of Akashi as he stepped inside the hospital with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Murasakibara followed closely behind Akashi, with the same dangerous glint in his purple eyes, slowly munching on chips. Akashi scanned the large room, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Aomine, Kise, Momoi and the said detective of the case. He went straight towards them. "Where's Shintarou?" Akashi demanded as soon as he reached them, not bothering at all with greetings.

Momoi opened her mouth to answer but a voice behind Akashi forced her to close it. "I'm right here Akashi." Everyone turned to see Midorima holding a vase containing some black magic hollyhock flowers and Takao besides him.

"Where were you Shintarou? I expected you to be here." Akashi demanded his arms crossed as he narrowed his eyes at Midorima.

Midorima lifted the vase in his left hand. "I was getting this, Kuroko's lucky item. The shop is quite far from here."

Kise stood and stepped forward. "Uh…? Midorimacchi? Why did you get black flowers? We're in a hospital, not in a funeral. I really doubt Kuroko's condition is that bad...I hope." Kise carefully asked.

Takao gave a small chuckle. "We did plan on getting colourful flowers but the lady at the shop convinced is, I mean Shin-chan to buy those flowers instead." Takao briefly explained, pointing at the black flowers.

"Enough of the stupid flowers. Show me where Tetsuya is Shintarou." Akashi commanded.

"Very well." With that Midorima headed off in the direction of Kuroko's room with everyone in tow. "Have you told Murasakibara who the culprit is?" Midorima asked the question to Akashi.

Akashi replied with a "yes" while Murasakibara just nodded, slowly eating his snacks.

"Eh? Culprit?! Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Kurokochhi was attacked by someone?!" Aomine, Momoi, and Kise cried out in unison.

"You didn't tell them." Akashi stated it was not a question.

Midorima nodded. "Yes. I told them to come here and that Kuroko is a patient."

Akashi remained silent while the others continued to shove the former captain and vice-captain and Murasakibara with questions. They ignored them.

"By the way Akashi, this man is-" Akashi cut of Midorima. "Wakahisa Daisuke, a detective. I know. I looked him up."

"Of course you do."

Wakahisa frowned at the red-head. The teen looked him up? What was that supposed to mean? Wakahisa thought.

Akashi soon enough glared at the three whining teens promptly shutting them up. The group walked in silence until they reached a door with a label that read 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. Akashi went in front of Midorima and slammed the door wide opened. He wasted no time getting to Kuroko.

Heterochromatic eyes glared at the cursed carved symbol on his Tetsuya's right cheek. Akashi's blood boiled inside him. Akashi's right hand grabbed onto one of Kuroko's hand while his left hand caressed Kuroko's left cheek. _How dare this Marker harm and mark __his__ Tetsuya._ Akashi emitted a low growl causing everyone to shiver in fear.

Kise, Aomine and Momoi stepped closer to view Kuroko better but their bodies froze as soon as their gaze fell on the right cheek. Momoi gasped in horror, she placed her hands over her mouth as she involuntarily took a step back, tears springing in her eyes. "There is no way. There is no way Tetsu-kun was…" Momoi gasped, her voice trembled in fear.

Kise stood there paralyzed from the sight. His legs shook violently from underneath him, Kise grabbed on Midorima's arm- who was conveniently standing next to him and looked at him with an understanding and soft look- to support him himself. Kise paled and was unable to tear his gaze away from Kuroko. "Kurokocchi… No…" Kise croaked out.

Aomine stared widened at Kuroko, his fists clenched. His dark skin paled slightly as he glared daggers at the wronged right cheek. Aomine forced his legs to move to a wall and he punched it. "Fuck. That fucking bastard. How dare he do this to Testu." Aomine growled and continued to curse.

Murasakibara's teeth snapped the hard candy in his mouth into pieces. After swallowing, Murasakibara did not put anything else inside his mouth and he went to Kuroko's side. "I'll crush him."

Akashi turned his head to face Midorima. "Condition, now." Midorima nodded and described Kuroko's condition. Once he finished, the generation of miracles had a dark aura surrounding them, with Akashi having the largest and deadliest one, minus Momoi who hugged and cried onto Aomine's arm though anger was evident in her pink eyes.

Casting one more glance at Kuroko, Akashi stood. "Let's not waste any more time. Satsuki and Shintarou, head to the library and pull out all information regarding the victims and The Marker. Atsushi, you'll guard Tetsuya. Daiki, Ryouta, and Kazunari, you're coming with me. We'll be going to the crime scene then we'll head to Tetsuya's house." Akashi ordered. "I presume there are cops already investigating the scene." It was not a question.

Wakahisa managed to nod. He was surprised at the authority of the red-head. "We do but sorry kid; this is a job for the police. Don't worry, we'll catch the bastard and avenge your friend." He said there was no way he was going to let these kids investigate.

Akashi glared at the detective and Wakahisa could not help but shiver. "Don't give us false hope." Wakahisa's eyes widened at the bold statement. "If I'm correct and I know I am correct, Tetsuya is the _ninth_ victim of this so-called Marker. Yet, you the police failed to gather enough evidence to catch this man allowing him to continue with his crimes and harm my Tetsuya. If you want me to believe that you will catch The Marker, then you should have done so a long time ago. We don't have time to dawdle about; we're giving The Marker more time to commit another murder or to realize his mistake with Tetsuya. We can't wait till Tetsuya wakes up and we never know if something would happen. We're investigating and that is final." Akashi said with a hidden anger.

Wakahisa stood there speechless, fear held him still. While the red-head practically just complained about the police, Wakahisa felt like the teen pointed out every flaw of his very existence. Those heterochromatic eyes stared him down. Wakahisa wanted to open his mouth to retort back, to refuse the teen's wanting to investigate, but he simply could not.

"Good, you understand." Akashi said, walking towards the doorway but was stopped by the sudden question.

"Akashicchi, shouldn't we tell Seirin?" Kise pondered. Seirin is Kuroko's team and without a doubt are worried for their shadow. Kise wasn't sure if telling Seirin would be a good idea and he really doubted they could help with anything.

"No, they as well failed to protect Tetsuya." Akashi finally answered. "Detective, go with Satsuki and Shintarou. I believe you can be some assistance to them."" Akashi walked out of the room with everyone following. Wakahisa just nodded dumbly, keeping his thoughts to himself. He wanted to re-question Kuroko's personality. There is no way he can handle the red-head's personality.

* * *

Coming from basketball practice, Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Riko and Kagami entered the hospital. Hyuga, Kagami and Riko planned to go to Kiyoshi's checkup then afterwards, they're going to head to Kuroko's house in hopes of seeing Kuroko. It worried them and the rest of the basketball team, Kuroko has been absent for three whole days including today and he had not answered any of their calls. Seirin found it strange. If Kuroko was sick, he would have called and inform the school of his absence but he did no such thing.

Seirin was truly worried. Kuroko was too innocent and with perverted cold-hearted criminals lurking about especially the one that's causing the city to panic, they don't know what could happen with their phantom. So when Kuroko did not come to school or practice today, Riko decided a few of them will go to Kuroko's house to see what was wrong. Well, that was the original plan. Since Kiyoshi, one of the few picked, had to go to a checkup on his knee today; Riko decided they'll go with Kiyoshi then go visit Kuroko.

"Where is that damn bastard?" Kagami muttered under his breath, his hands placed behind his head. His eyes caught sight of different couloured hair. Kagami spluttered and pointed at them as he yelled. "Y-you! What are you doing here?"

The group of teens blinked and looked mildly surprised to see Kagami and some of his teammates there at the hospital. Akashi and Aomine narrowed their eyes at them. "What are you doing here?" Aomine yelled back.

"I asked you first Ahomine." Kagami stepped forward towards them.

"Our business here is none of your concern Taiga, but your business here is my concern. Tell me your reason for being here." Akashi calmly spoke and ordered.

Kagami blinked as he looked at the generation of miracles. There was something off about them at the moment. Kagami leaned his head his forward, his red eyes staring intently.

"Um, Kagamicchi, why are you staring at us like that?" Kise asked, starting to feel uncomfortable under the red-head's gaze.

"Give me an answer Taiga."

Kagami ignored the two and continued to stare. Something was missing from them but what? There was only… "Ah, Kuroko is not with you." Kagami exclaimed, his voice loud.

Kise and Aomine paled, Momoi looked like she was about to burst into tears, Midorima eyes narrowed and slightly clenched the stuffed rabbit, Murasakibara's munching slowed and Akashi's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. The detective behind them had a confuse expression. "What brought on this nonsense?" Akashi asked calmly, he betrayed nothing.

"W-well, I noticed that whenever you all are together, Kuroko is usually with you but he's not."

"How does that answer my earlier question Taiga?" Akashi asked. His hands gripped on a pair of scissors, he flicked his wrist allowing the small sharp pair of blades to become visible. Kagami and everyone else gulped as they stare at the red scissors. Wakahisa just sweat dropped. _Where/when did he get scissors (from)?_ They all silently thought.

"I'm with my sempais. Kiyoshi-sempai is going to get his knees checked on and after that we're heading to Kuroko's and check on him." Kagami explained. Akashi just stared at him remaining silent.

Wakahisa walked around the multi-couloured hair teens and stood in front of Kagami, once he heard Kuroko's name appear. "Excuse me, but are you Kuroko-kun's classmate?" he asked the dark red-head.

"Detective." Akashi warned. Wakahisa ignored him. It was obvious the teen did not want the other to know about Kuroko and the detective as well did now want Kuroko's situation to be leaked. The consequences could be grave. But the detective needed every piece of information he can get which included opinions.

Kagami blinked at the adult in front of him. Detective? _Why would…?_ "Why is there a detective asking about Kuroko?" Hyuga voice echoed behind him. Kagami turned his head to see Hyuga, Riko and Kiyoshi standing right behind them. "Wait, aren't you the detective assigned to the case of The Marker?" Hyuga asked right after his first question.

Detective Wakahisa stood silent for a second; contemplating on what should he say next. He nodded. "Yes, I am assigned to that case but so are other detectives. How do you know I'm a part of the case?" He asked the teen with glasses. Then again, how did that doctor Sato know that as well? He was too distracted with news of a survivor to bother that Sato knew. He never went in front of the media so the public should not know he was on the case.

"My dad works in the police force as well, he told me. His name is Hyuga Genta." Hyuga explained.

Brown eyes widen. This was Hyuga-san's son? He never knew the inspector had a son, "Well that makes sense," _But it does not explain how Sato knew_, "and to answer your first question, no. Kuroko is a different case."

"A different case? What happened to Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked.

Before Wakahisa or the generation of miracles could answer, Kiyoshi asked, "Why would you focused on another case while The Marker's case in pretty important and of top priority? Shouldn't you let other officers; detectives take on the case instead?" Kiyoshi frowned.

"Ah, well, you see, everyone is so busy and this case came up and they called me to do it." Wakahisa quickly explained, thinking of the excuse on the fly.

At this, Hyuga crossed his arms; it was obvious he did not believe the detective. "No, they wouldn't. They would not call an officer from an important case like this one, unless…"

"Kuroko-kun cannot be a victim!" Riko gasped. The thought of their own teammate being a victim to that horrid man was too much.

Wakahisa raised his hands in the air in defense. "Hey now, let's not jump to conclusions. Like I said, everyone is busy so I had no choice but to take up this case. Don't worry; it's just a minor case that will be wrapped up in no time."

Still frowning, Kiyoshi asked, "What exactly happened?" He did not believe the short polite boy would do anything rash or offensive to anyone. The small blunette player must have been harmed in some way.

"It's a burglary case," Wakahisa started but Hyuga interrupted him. "Burglary? I thought you were in the homicide division."

Wakahisa ignored him. "Yes I am and someone did get injured severely (that's why I'm here) and Kuroko-kun is just a witness."

The coach and three basketball player nodded their heads. Though Kiyoshi still frowned and Hyuga kept his eyes narrowed with an unconvincing look. Kagami burrowed his brows and casually slipped his hands in his pockets. "But, that still doesn't explain why he had been absent for three days. When was this burglary?" Kagami commented.

"Three days?!" The detective, Takao, Momoi and the GoM excluding Akashi yelled.

"Why the hell did you not call the police if he has been missing for three days, Bakagami?" Aomine yelled, lurching forward and clenched Kagami's jacket's collar.

"Who are you calling Bakagami, Ahomine?" Kagami yelled back at the dark-skinned teen. "We tried calling him but he wouldn't answer any of his calls. So we assumed he probably gotten sick or something. But since he didn't come to school today, we decided to visit him after this visit to see if he's alright or not."

"Of course you lot would think that." Akashi sighed, shaking his head.

Kagami ripped himself way from Aomine and glared at heterochromatic teen. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're idiots." Midorima stated.

"No one asked you!? Kagami shouted at the Oha Asa believer.

Kagami clenched his jaws, ready to yell some more at the GoM until he felt a large hand on his shoulder. "My, let's not stress too much Kagami-kun. Let's go and get my checkup done so we can visit Kuroko-kun faster." Kiyoshi calmly said with a smile. With his hand still on Kagami's shoulder, he steered the short-tempered red-head around the group. Hyuga and Riko followed silently.

* * *

Akashi continued to stare forwards, never turning his head back to watch the retreating figures of the Seirin basketball team. "Atsushi." He simply said and Murasakibara nodded and left off in the direction of the Seirin's members. "Daiki, Ryouta, go and guard Tetsuya's house." The ace and copycat nodded and left immediately. "Satsuki, Shintarou, go on ahead. Wakahisa-keiji, Kazunari and I will stay for a bit. The detective will catch up to you later." Akashi ordered and the two left.

"Let's head back to Tetsuya's room, shall we?"

Once Kiyoshi knew they were out of the group's sight, he released his hold on Kagami's shoulder and he broke out into a jog. The other three ran alongside with him confused expressions.

"Why did you start running off like that Kiyoshi?" Riko asked.

"Where do you think you're going aho? What about your knee?" Hyuga shouted at him.

"Shh," Hyuga blinked at him. "I found it suspicious of how they were acting. It didn't make sense, knowing how they usually act around or with the topic of Kuroko. So when Kagami was distracting them, I asked the lady if there was patient named Kuroko Tetsuya…"

Silence fell over the four. Riko gestured for Kiyoshi to continue. Kiyoshi nodded and continued. "She told me yes but asked my relation with him is. I told her I was his classmate and friend. Then she told me he is in room 116."

Kagami's hand curled into fist. No wonder why Kuroko wasn't with them. _What the hell exactly happened with Kuroko?_

The group slowed down as they reached a door with a label that read their teammate's name. "Did the lady tell you why is he in here for?" Hyuga asked. Kiyoshi shook his head.

"No. She told me she did not know and that if she did, she wouldn't be able to tell me."

"Hmm."

Riko clasped her hands together. "Well, what are waiting for? Let's go inside and see him." Kiyoshi nodded and placed a hand on the doorknob.

"What do you think you are doing?" Murasakibara's voice resounded throughout the hallway startling the four. Murasakibara stood only a few feet from them.

Without a second thought, Kiyoshi opened the door and stepped inside and the three quickly did the same before Murasakibara could react and grab them and throw them out.

Kiyoshi paused and his eyes widened. A trace of a smile cannot be found. Hyuga and Riko gasped, Riko's body trembled. Kagami's fist clenched tighter almost to the point blood might be drawn. Kagami's red eyes glared, glowing in absolute rage. "Are you fucking kidding me!" He roared.

In front of them was Kuroko's unconscious body with The Marker's symbol carved into him.

"It seems that you now know." Akashi's voice echoed throughout the silent room, save for the heart monitor.

* * *

**A/N: Well Thank ya'll for reading. This is so far the longest chapter, finally. I actually hope ya'll are satisfied with this chapter. Please review!**

**By the way, in this chapter, I put a hint for The Marker's MO in this chapter and this for you the reader. I don't know, I guess it's because I'm the author, it's painfully obvious what the hint is but who knows. Though if you do catch the hint, it would be difficult to make sense of the hint until you get the second(?) part of the hint in the next chapter. But I am curious to see what ya'll think.**

**I want to thank 'Tilislnam', 'Kyuu-ssu', 'Akatsuki Fatale', 'EvilTsukiMarionette', 'slytherinserpent23', 'guest', 'coolgamer'. 'OnLyMinO', and 'Gilbertdieawesomekatzetammer' for reviewing.**


End file.
